


Optimistic Realism

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [33]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Post-Episode: s01e06 Demons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby, you <i>know</i> I wasn’t going to let this go. You had a telepathic <i>orgy</i>, and I want details!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimistic Realism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Amanita/Nomi - reality.

“You’re so mean,” Nomi groans, pulling the quilt up over her head.

Amanita gives a whooping laugh and digs beneath the blankets to cup her hands around Nomi’s flaming face. “Baby, you _know_ I wasn’t going to let this go. You had a telepathic _orgy_ , and I want details!”

Nomi pulls the covers away and breathes the cool air of the room, her cheeks bright red. “Oh my god, it was so weird. I was the only woman. There were dudes, like… _everywhere_.” She laughs, twining her fingers with Amanita’s. “But it wasn’t invasive, or unwelcome. It just felt like…sharing. Being intimate with the people you love.”

Amanita smiles gently, stroking Nomi’s hair. “That doesn’t sound all bad, despite the sausage-fest.”

“The entire time, I was still _here_ ,” Nomi says, locking eyes with Amanita. “That was the only time it felt sexual. Erotic. When I was with you.”

“With _me_ ,” Amanita says, letting the words sink in, and leans in to kiss Nomi, their mouths melting together like the most natural thing in the world. “God, Nomi. You know how to make a girl feel special.”

Nomi grins and moves to straddle her girlfriend on the bed. “Telepathic orgies are…interesting,” she says, yanking her shirt off to bare her breasts to Amanita’s roaming hands. “But reality is _so_ much better.”


End file.
